Remote controls are used to selectively control an assortment of devices including televisions, video devices, audio devices, and other electrical/mechanical devices. An increasing supply of devices which may be operated using remote controls has led to an increased demand for universal remote controls. Universal remote controls that operate multiple devices or replace and/or supplement existing remote controls have become increasingly popular. Typically, a universal remote control is configured with a device code that identifies the device that the remote control will operate. For example, a user may look up a device code from an instruction manual for the remote control, or other source, which lists device codes for other manufacturers and/or devices. The device code may be entered into the remote control, which in turn allows the remote control to properly communicate with the desired device.
The list of devices that are controlled by universal remote controls is continually expanding. For example, a new manufacturer may enter the consumer electronics market and use a new device code that is not yet established for a particular universal remote control. In addition, new hardware devices are continually entering the market which provide higher resolution video or improved audio playback, whereas such devices may include features not anticipated by current universal remote controls. These situations often make configuring a remote control difficult or impossible.
Therefore, there remains an unmet need to simplify configuration of a universal remote control while allowing new devices to be controlled with preceding universal remote controls.